1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for supporting a slide show presentation using zoomable user interface.
2. Description of Related Art
Performing presentations using computerized slide shows has become popular. Microsoft® PowerPoint® and other presentation software allow the user to create individual slides for presentation slide shows by providing an interface for mimicking physical presentation media such as 35-mm slides or overhead transparencies. In the days of physical slides or transparencies, the linear search meant flipping through slides in a carousel or through transparencies in a pile. In software presentation tools, this search often means scrolling through the linear sequence of slides. Software presentation tools also typically offer interfaces to simplify jumping to a slide out of the linear sequence. Such interfaces include scrollable lists of slide titles, a scrollable grid of slide thumbnails, or hyperlinks.
In the case of scrolling lists or grids, user interfaces typically make use of traditional GUI (graphical user interface) features that were designed primarily for use at an individual workstation. As a result, they can be inappropriate in the presentation setting as they require a high level of attention and pointing precision. In addition, the presenter often has a latent goal of maintaining a professional appearance. Yet, traditional interface designs may be professionally inappropriate both because of the precision needed for use and their general visual appearance. In contrast, hyperlinks reduce the amount of attention and precision needed to navigate out of the linear sequence. They can also be authored to be visually consistent with the presentation content. However, hyperlinks are frequently not created because presenters are frequently unable or unwilling to anticipate all the points at which they may want to deviate from the primary storyline.
A related problem with the slide show metaphor arises in reusing a presentation with multiple audiences. Such reuse often even occurs in impromptu situations. In these situations, the presenter typically adapts the existing presentation by omitting or including details as time or feedback require. Under the slide show metaphor, this often means scrolling past slides and improvising transitions to accommodate for the lacking visual aid. Again, the presenter is left to orient the audience to any modifications made to the original linear slide order.
In this type of systems, the user can place each slide in order so that the slides are shown to his/her audience sequentially as the presentation is preceded. However, the user must follow a predetermined sequence during the presentation and do not have a freedom to easily return to the previous subjects and/or search specific information without going through each slide.
Another system for presentation allows a user to better organize the slides having the user manually create a hierarchy for the slides so that the user becomes aware of the categories. However, during the presentation, this software uses the traditional mere sequence of the slides, resulting in the deficiencies similar to those described above.